Saeko Kageyama
|numberofepisodes = 40 (555) 3 (Movie) |cast = Waka |image2 = Lobster Orphnoch.jpg |shadeofcolor = grey }} was the calmest of the Lucky Clover, who works as the proprietor of the Clover Bar. She was the alter-ego of History Her calling card to her victim is to send them a bottle of wine, which turns out to be their final drink. She enjoys seeing others suffer and comforts them in a somewhat disturbing fashion. Itsuro Takuma always wanted to impress her and will do anything under her orders. She also once had the possession of the Kaixa gear along with Takuma who uses the Faiz Gear and uses it once to hunt the Orphnoch renegades. Upon learning of the Orphnoch breakdown and the Orphnoch King's power, Saeko was intent to survive. Saeko succeeded by allowing the Arch Orphnoch to completely evolve her, removing all traces of her humanity, and thus became his caretaker after he was defeated by Faiz. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders The Lobster Orphnoch appeared as one of the Orphnoch kaijins that joined Shocker along with 3 other Orphnochs though she finally met her end at the hands of Faiz. ''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai The Lobster Orphnoch was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, she was seen fighting Faiz. The Lobster Orphnoch appeared as a member of Shocker after the hellish army had altered time. She did battle with Faiz, only to be killed by him by a Crimson Smash. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Lobster Orphnoch is one of several Orphnoch who are playable in the [[Kamen Rider 555 (video game)|''Kamen Rider 555 video game]]. Personality Saeko is a sadistic, calm, and rotten to the core. She took the bless of being an Orphnoch as a pleasure and despise humanity a lot. She is one of few Orphnoch who is well close with Kitazaki, even dare to drink wine with the glass which had been touched by him, able to know when the glass will disperse into sands. She had a great hatred among the renegade trio Orphnoch (Yuji and his friends, initially exclude Yuko) for always neither killing nor turning human into Orphnoch. When she learned about Orphnoch King, she is more than pleased to be blessed by his power to become a full Orphnoch and no longer could become a human Forms - Kamen Rider Kaixa= Kaixa Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 189 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Kaixa. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 8 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 6.3 sec. Special Attacks: *'Grand Impact': 5.5 t. *'Gold Smash': 23.5 t. When Naoya Kaido and Yoshio Kobayashi stole the Faiz Gear and Kaixa Gear and delivered them to Lucky Clover, Takuma and Saeko used the Faiz and Kaixa Gear respectively to fight off Kusaka and Takumi. Once transformation is completed, the Kaixa Armor has several key features in its design to protect protection to the user. Like all gear, the Kaixa armor manifests when the Kaixa Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the two yellow Photon Stream's lines that gives Kaixa ''greater strength at the cost of speed. The steams end at the '''Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Kaixa Pointer can be connected it. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the X Finder visor that gives Kaixa incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 24-25 }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Saeko Kageyama is portrayed by . As the Lobster Orphnoch, her suit actor was . Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Deceased Category:Orphnochs Category:Lobster Monsters Category:Temporary Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Female Monsters Category:555 Characters Category:555 Riders